stargatewarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Motto of the day/Nominations
To add a motto for review simply add your motto to the bottom of the page in this fashion; Wikipedia:Example motto Wikipedia:Example motto - comments on your motto -User name Anyone can vote for approval, simply vote Approve or Reject and if possible leave a reason why, decisions will be made after 7 days and they will be moved to either the Approved or Rejected subpages. The Overseer will make final determinations. Previous Nominations In review ---- The article, Percival; you must... revert it, that it be correct! *''"The article, Percival; you must... revert it, that it be correct!"'' Le Morte Dwiki. Your one true god is David P. A. Hunter, esq. III Talk to me! ''' 10:15, 14 July 2006 (UTC) I know France much better than French people *I know France much better than French people. Poppypetty 21:22, 24 July 2006 (UTC) Improving world, one article at a time * Improving world, one article at a time. -- Ben 02:00, 24 July 2006 (UTC) ** or "Improving web, one article at a time." ***"Improving the world one article at a time". Let us attempt to use correct grammar and punctuation. Please. Otherwise, '''Support! Your one true god is David P. A. Hunter, esq. III Talk to me! ' 09:47, 25 July 2006 (UTC) ****Perhaps "Educating the world one article at a time." '''Your one true god is David P. A. Hunter, esq. III Talk to me! ' 09:47, 25 July 2006 (UTC) *****There were two very similar (already used): Taking over the web one edit/article at a time. Renata 02:05, 28 July 2006 (UTC) ****** I can't believe you people didn't get this. "Improving world, one article at a time" is missing an article. Maybe this is too subtle to be funny, but I like it. Anyway, I'm having a laugh at your expense now ;-) Ben 09:20, 10 August 2006 (UTC) Wikipedia: Where else can you find both Nest box AND James C. Katz? Not Brittanica, that's for sure *Wikipedia: Where else can you find both Nest box AND James C. Katz? Not Brittanica, that's for sure. *'''Reject - length Geo. 23:10, 1 August 2006 (UTC) * Moved to Rejected Geo. 23:10, 1 August 2006 (UTC) **Too long. Oppose —Vanderdecken∴ ∫ 09:57, 16 August 2006 (UTC) In Soviet Russia, Wikipedia edits you! *In Soviet Russia, Wikipedia edits you!--Zxcvbnm 04:19, 26 July 2006 (UTC) **Far too corny. Oppose —Vanderdecken∴ ∫ 09:57, 16 August 2006 (UTC) Wikipedia: Leave no article behind *Wikipedia: Leave no article behind.--Zxcvbnm 04:19, 26 July 2006 (UTC) **'Approve'. --Gray Porpoise 21:00, 19 August 2006 (UTC) Better and better, little by little *Better and better, little by little. --Spondoolicks 15:24, 26 July 2006 (UTC) Wikipedia: It shouldn't work, but it does *Wikipedia: It shouldn't work, but it does. --Spondoolicks 15:24, 26 July 2006 (UTC) **Take that, Mr Colbert... Support. —Vanderdecken∴ ∫ 09:57, 16 August 2006 (UTC) Hey Mr. DJ, Wiki...Wiki... *Hey Mr. DJ, Wiki...Wiki...--Countess827 20:55, 26 July 2006 (UTC) **I'm not sure I even get this one, but if I do, not many other people will. Oppose —Vanderdecken∴ ∫ 09:57, 16 August 2006 (UTC) Better than school *Better than school. ....(Complain)( ) 05:49, 27 July 2006 (UTC) You will be assimilated *You will be assimilated. --Spondoolicks 12:32, 27 July 2006 (UTC) **Nice one. 'Wikipedia: Pageblanking is futile' might be another. Support. —Vanderdecken∴ ∫ 09:57, 16 August 2006 (UTC) Wikipedia - aka STI@home (Search for Terrestrial Intelligence). Use your brain's spare capacity to help the search *Wikipedia - aka STI@home (Search for Terrestrial Intelligence). Use your brain's spare capacity to help the search. --Spondoolicks 12:32, 27 July 2006 (UTC) *'Reject'. Though I like it, it's too long. --Gray Porpoise 00:45, 16 August 2006 (UTC) **Yup, too long. Oppose —Vanderdecken∴ ∫ 09:57, 16 August 2006 (UTC) Wikipædia is not Anglo-centric! *Wikipædia is not Anglo-centric! --Scienceman123 19:05, 27 July 2006 (UTC) It's a Wiki, Wiki World *It's a Wiki, Wiki World. --SafeLibraries 01:15, 28 July 2006 (UTC) *'Approve' - reserve motto Geo. 23:10, 1 August 2006 (UTC) Wikipedia: where every word starts with wiki *Wikipedia: where every word starts with wiki, Renata 02:05, 28 July 2006 (UTC) **Maybe "every other".--Here[[User talk:HereToHelp|'T']]oHelp 02:12, 28 July 2006 (UTC) Move over Britannica! *Move over Britannica! --Here[[User talk:HereToHelp|'T']]oHelp 02:12, 28 July 2006 (UTC) So big, only Chuck Norris can read it all. *So big, only Chuck Norris can read it all. --Here[[User talk:HereToHelp|'T']]oHelp 02:12, 28 July 2006 (UTC) **'Approve'. Or maybe, "So big, not even Chuck Norris can read it all." --Gray Porpoise 21:01, 19 August 2006 (UTC) Finally, an encyclopedia where you can find stuff out of alphabetical order! *Finally, an encyclopedia where you can find stuff out of alphabetical order! --Here[[User talk:HereToHelp|'T']]oHelp 02:12, 28 July 2006 (UTC) It's not that our scope is too broad; theirs is too shallow. Every good encylopedia includes exploding whales! *It's not that our scope is tot broad; theirs is too shallow. Every good encylopedia includes exploding whales! --Here[[User talk:HereToHelp|'T']]oHelp 02:12, 28 July 2006 (UTC) The second part can be removed if you like, or they can be seperated. *'Approve' if the two parts are separated. Together, they're too long, but apart, I like them. --Gray Porpoise 00:47, 16 August 2006 (UTC) Why not? *Why not? --Here[[User talk:HereToHelp|'T']]oHelp 02:12, 28 July 2006 (UTC) An army of nerds doing you homework for you, for free *An army of nerds doing you homework for you, for free.--Here[[User talk:HereToHelp|'T']]oHelp 02:12, 28 July 2006 (UTC) *'Approve' That's hilarious! --Gray Porpoise 00:34, 13 August 2006 (UTC) **Very nice. Support. —Vanderdecken∴ ∫ 09:57, 16 August 2006 (UTC) Being smart is hip again! *Being smart is hip again! --Here[[User talk:HereToHelp|'T']]oHelp 02:12, 28 July 2006 (UTC) Never floccinaucinihilipilificate the value of nerdyness *Never floccinaucinihilipilificate the value of nerdyness.--Here[[User talk:HereToHelp|'T']]oHelp 02:12, 28 July 2006 (UTC) **Haven't heard that one in a long time. Support. —Vanderdecken∴ ∫ 09:57, 16 August 2006 (UTC) So the article's unencyclopediac. So? *So the article's unencyclopediac. So? --Here[[User talk:HereToHelp|'T']]oHelp 02:18, 28 July 2006 (UTC) * Reject Geo. 22:54, 31 July 2006 (UTC) * Reject. More of an Uncyclopedia motto than a Wikipedia one; contradicts our policy. --Gray Porpoise 00:48, 16 August 2006 (UTC) Vandal tested, Jimbo approved. Vandal tested, Jimbo approved.--Zxcvbnm 22:35, 28 July 2006 (UTC) *'Approve'Geo. 18:38, 31 July 2006 (UTC) *'Approve' --Gray Porpoise 00:22, 13 August 2006 (UTC) **Hilarious. Support. —Vanderdecken∴ ∫ 09:57, 16 August 2006 (UTC) We will edit you. [[We will bury you|''We will edit you.]] —xyzzyn 22:06, 30 July 2006 (UTC) Wikipedia:Where geeks come to educate the world. ''Wikipedia:Where geeks come to educate the world. Self-insulting and funny at the same time! --kralahome 01:34, 31 July 2006 (UTC) *'Reject' i see what you are saying but maybe a little stereotypical, somebody may take offense Childzy (Talk| ) 12:18, 31 July 2006 (UTC) *'Reject' per Childzy Geo. 16:40, 31 July 2006 (UTC) Wikipedia: If you were an encyclopedia, it'd edit you. ....(Complain)( ) 06:36, 31 July 2006 (UTC) * Approve --Gray Porpoise 00:49, 16 August 2006 (UTC) Wanted;Your mottos Wanted;Your mottos -- Recruitment tool Geo. 17:16, 31 July 2006 (UTC) Your mottos here Your mottos here -- Recruitment tool Geo. 17:16, 31 July 2006 (UTC) * Approve --Gray Porpoise 00:50, 16 August 2006 (UTC) When All Else Fails, Assume Good Faith! When All Else Fails, Assume Good Faith! To help spread good faith and partnership among fellow wikipedians. --kralahome 20:13, 31 July 2006 (UTC) * Approve Geo. 22:52, 31 July 2006 (UTC) *'Approve'. Excellent. --Here[[User talk:HereToHelp|'T']]oHelp 02:20, 20 August 2006 (UTC) Once more, unto the edit, dear Wikipedians, once more, or close up the red link with our Admin dead! *Once more, unto the edit, dear Wikipedians, once more, or close up the red link with our Admin dead! ....(Complain)( ) 09:28, 1 August 2006 (UTC) A reference to Henry V (play) **A nice reference, but too long. I'd Support it if you shortened it to just 'Once more, unto the edit, dear Wikipedians, once more.' Good idea though. —Vanderdecken∴ ∫ 09:57, 16 August 2006 (UTC) Wikipedia is an encyclopedia best served verified. *Wikipedia is an encyclopedia best served verified. From the snowclone. -Fsotrain09 18:10, 1 August 2006 (UTC) *'Reject' - OTL Geo. 22:47, 1 August 2006 (UTC) *'Approve' --Gray Porpoise 00:50, 16 August 2006 (UTC) *'Accept' if "best served verified".--Here[[User talk:HereToHelp|'T']]oHelp 02:17, 20 August 2006 (UTC) Knowledge, Please Knowledge, Please ....(Complain)( ) 06:35, 2 August 2006 (UTC) Know that thal evil shal be reverted, o, vile vandals *Know that thal evil shal be reverted, o, vile vandals.-T-borg 15:02, 2 August 2006 (UTC) **'Approve'. --Gray Porpoise 21:03, 19 August 2006 (UTC) We fight for NPOV, we fight for truth, this is the Wikipedia revolution! *We fight for NPOV, we fight for truth, this is the Wikipedia revolution!-a reference to the American opening theme of W.I.T.C.H. (animated series)-T-borg 15:10, 2 August 2006 (UTC) To wiki, or not to wiki. That's an easy question! *To wiki, or not to wiki. That's an easy question!-T-borg 15:19, 2 August 2006 (UTC) ''Wikipedia - Abandon all hope, ye who enter here (Dante Alighieri) *Wikipedia - Abandon all hope, ye who enter here (Dante Alighieri) - Sarcasm, nominated by I@n 00:10, 11 August 2006 (UTC) Limitless knowledge at the click of a mouse. *Limitless knowledge at the click of a mouse. -Gray Porpoise 22:40, 12 August 2006 (UTC) Free beer: Gratis. Free speech: Libre. Free encyclopedia: Both. *Free beer: Gratis. Free speech: Libre. Free encyclopedia: Both. - Based on Gratis versus Libre. -Gray Porpoise 00:33, 13 August 2006 (UTC) Wiki is not the answer. Wiki is the question. Yes is the answer. *Wiki is not the answer. Wiki is the question. Yes is the answer. -Gray Porpoise 00:37, 13 August 2006 (UTC) *'Accept', but I think the original was a bit dirty (but you'd never recognize it otherwise, and we're not censored). KittyWikipedia: The Communist Free Encyclopedia ON WHEELS! KittyWikipedia: The Communist Free Encyclopedia ON WHEELS! -Gray Porpoise 13:08, 13 August 2006 (UTC) Put the Wiki in the Pedia and add more info to "Morning" *Put the Wiki in the Pedia and add more info to "Morning" --Kitia God Save the Jimbo! *God Save the Jimbo! -- Kitia ** Support. —Vanderdecken∴ ∫ 09:57, 16 August 2006 (UTC) Wanted: Willy on Wheels. Articles Not Vandalised Reward *Wanted: Willy on Wheels. Articles Not Vandalised Reward --Kitia Wikipedia: Your source for everything except The weather in London. *Wikipedia: Your source for everything except The weather in London. -Gray Porpoise 23:46, 13 August 2006 (UTC) Wikipedia:Where Geeks Rule *Wikipedia:Where Geeks Rule --Kitia Quid est veritas? *Quid est veritas? - Trevor MacInnis ( ) 20:33, 18 August 2006 (UTC) Recently Closed-Awaiting list placement (Archive after four days) 2006 (UTC) ''Frankly, my TfD, I don't give a damn. But others do. *''Frankly, my TfD, I don't give a damn. But others do.'' Your one true god is David P. A. Hunter, esq. III Talk to me! ''' 11:35, 15 July 2006 (UTC) **Haha, very good. '''Support. —Vanderdecken∴ ∫ 09:46, 16 August 2006 (UTC) ---- REDIRECT Wikipedia ON WHEELS! *REDIRECT Wikipedia ON WHEELS!--Lkjhgfdsa 18:16, 23 July 2006 (UTC) **Good, but not the best. Weak Support. —Vanderdecken∴ ∫ 09:57, 16 August 2006 (UTC) And vandals who are prideful, and refuse to be reverted, shall be blocked and made unto dust *''And vandals who are prideful, and refuse to be reverted, shall be blocked and made unto dust.'' - Origin 9:20. Your one true god is David P. A. Hunter, esq. III Talk to me! ''' 10:15, 14 July 2006 (UTC) '''Reject Too long Geo. 23:38, 15 August 2006 (UTC) We're not after glory! We're after knowledge. And, gentlemen, we mean to have it. *'We're not after glory! We're after knowledge. And, gentlemen, we mean to have it.' - Your one true god is David P. A. Hunter, esq. III Talk to me! ' 07:38, 12 July 2006 (UTC) That's funny. But don't link the damn thing. *We're not after glory! We're after knowledge. And, gentlemen, we mean to have it. That's how it should be. (a reference to "I'm not after glory! I'm after Spartacus. And gentlemen, I mean to have him.") ....(Complain)( ) 07:06, 13 July 2006 (UTC) The world's first electronic brain. *''The world's first electronic brain. 'Your one true god is David P. A. Hunter, esq. III Talk to me! ' 07:04, 13 July 2006 (UTC) More accurate than a sniper. *''More accurate than a sniper.'' 'Your one true god is David P. A. Hunter, esq. III Talk to me! ' 07:04, 13 July 2006 (UTC) ''Wikipedia: If ya can't revert it, we'll use the cat-o-nine-tails, or in extreme circumstances, the Scourge! *''Wikipedia: If ya can't revert it, we'll use the cat-o-nine-tails, or in extreme circumstances, the Scourge!'' 'Your one true god is David P. A. Hunter, esq. III Talk to me! ' 07:04, 13 July 2006 (UTC) Wikipedia: Anyone who thinks otherwise is not a Wikipedian *''Wikipedia: Anyone who thinks otherwise is not a Wikipedian.'' 'Your one true god is David P. A. Hunter, esq. III Talk to me! ' 07:04, 13 July 2006 (UTC) You have new articles... You have ( ). Howzat? —Vanderdecken∴ ∫ 10:05, 16 August 2006 (UTC) * You will never misspell "disambiguation" again You will never misspell "disambiguation" again - An uncommon word, common here.--Here[[User talk:HereToHelp|'''T]]oHelp 02:15, 20 August 2006 (UTC) To be Archived :Is that a suggestion or a real header?--Here[[User talk:HereToHelp|'T']]oHelp 02:15, 20 August 2006 (UTC)